Let It Close, Lemme Open The Door and other silly Frozen Parodies
by CupcakeOfAwesomeness
Summary: Parodies of songs from the Disney movie, Frozen. Just some clever(ish) parodies. These may or may not end up posted on my YouTube channel, JJisCrayCray, so stay tuned! Love you guys!
1. Let It Close

**So my friend, Alyssa, and I were in this room with two doors on each end. I wanted the doors closed and she wanted them open. A bit of fooling around and these two songs were born! I sing this song, Alyssa sings the other one.**

* * *

The door is open and,

It is annoying me.

A draft is blowing in here,

And it is really chilly.

.

People are staring, looking right inside,

Can't close the door, you know I've tried.

.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,

I think that some of them are stalking me!

It's not that hard, I must ask more,

Please shut the door!

.

Let it close, let it close,

Don't hold it open anymore!

Let it close, let it close,

Turn the knob and slam the door!

.

I'm being watched,

Please do as I say!

I need some privacy!

The door should stay this way!

.

It's funny how you can ignore me,

For so long,

We used to be besties,

Now we don't get along!

.

It's time to see if I can close the door,

Those people are back for more!

No open doors, those aren't for me,

I'm angry!

.

Let it close, let it close,

Don't hold it open anymore!

Let it close, let it close,

Turn the knob and slam the door!

.

There you stand,

Blocking my way,

Please close the door!

.

My hand reaches towards the knob,

I must close the door, it is my job!

And one thought runs throughout my brain,

I'm going to punch your nose, You're being a pain!

.

Let it close, let it close,

Please let me close that door!

Let it close, let it close,

I can't take it anymore!

.

There you stand,

In front of me,

Close the door,

Do it for me please?


	2. Lemme Open The Door

**Tip: Read these while listening to the song. Alyssa (my friend) is mainly singing this, but there are parts with me in it too.**

* * *

All I want to do is keep open a door,

And then I bump into you.

'_I mean seriously_'

You just wanna shut everyone out,

People aren't really stalking you.

.

See, with you . . .

With you . . .

I can't open a door,

And nothing like this has happened before!

.

Lemme open the door!

Lemme open the door!

Lemme open the door!

But with you,

With you,

With you,

With you,

I can't open the door . . .

.

I mean it's crazy,

[JAYCE]: What?

We close each other's—

[JAYCE]: Doors!

That's what I was gonna say!

I've never met someone-

[BOTH]: Who really really hates me!

Jinx! Jinx again!

.

Our mental argumentation,

Can have but one explanation!

You

And I

Are

Just

Enemies!

.

Say goodbye,

Say goodbye,

To closing the door!

You're not gonna do that anymore!

.

Lemme open the door!

Lemme open the door!

Lemme open the door!

But with you,

With you,

With you,

With you,

I can't open the door . . .


	3. I Really Wanna Read More

**So this song was made when I was waiting very very very patiently for the next chapter of a fanfiction I love. And I was randomly like, "I really wanna read more!" And this was the outcome.**

* * *

[Me:] Okay, can I just, say something crazy?

[Other Lovers of Awesome Fanfiction (or OLAF for short):] I love crazy!

.

[Me:] All I want to do is read a good fanfiction book

And I can't seem to find any I desire!

[OLAF:] I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like

I've been searching my whole life to find a great hook

And maybe it's the fangirl talkin' or the shows I admire!

.

[Me:] But I

[OLAF:] But I

[Both:] But I found a story

[Both:] And it's nothing like I've ever read before!

.

I really wanna read more!

I really wanna read more!

I really wanna read more!

[Me:] Hey you!

[OLAF:] Hey you!

[Me:] Hey you!

[OLAF:] Hey you!

[Both:] You really gotta post more . . .

.

[OLAF:] I mean it's crazy...

[Me:] What?

[OLAF:] We read each other's—

[Me:] Fanfictions!

[OLAF:] That's what I was gonna say!

.

[Me:] I've never met someone-

[Both:] Who reads the same stuff as me!

Jinx! Jinx again!

Our reading stimulation

Can have but one explanation

[OLAF:] You-

[Me:] And I-

[OLAF:] Were-

[Me:] Just-

[Both:] Meant to read!

.

[Me:] Say goodbye . . .

[OLAF:] Say goodbye . . .

[Both:] To the books of the past

We don't have to read them anymore!

I really wanna read more!

I really wanna read more!

I really wanna read more!

[Me:] Hey you!

[OLAF:] Hey you!

[Me:] Hey you!

[OLAF:] Hey you!

[Both:] You really gotta post more . . .

.

[OLAF:] Can I say something crazy?

Will you read with me?

[Me:] Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

* * *

**I think we're all OLAFs, guys :) Other Lovers of Awesome Fanfictions :) tell it to your friends.**


End file.
